Limited space in buildings such apartments, offices, labs, etc., complicate storage of items that need to be accessible and preferably not piled up. For example, fruit baskets and refrigerator drawers are commonly used to store fruit in modern homes. These systems have the disadvantage that fruits are piled on top of each other, which results in the bottom fruits being crushed and/or not visible and going bad before being used. There is a need for versatile shelves that are easily installed, shipped, and capable of storing items for quick access.
An example of a versatile shelf can be found in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,419. It discloses a modular shelf system which is robust and allows to make a shelf of virtually any height or length. Shelves, or beams, are supported by vertical posts that are composed of several interconnected pieces.